I Hate You!
by Eipa
Summary: Sasuke came back to the village and acts like nothing happen. Sakura hates him and he hates her back. This summary sucks xD but is a really good one shot story. Please read it and review it. The story isn't mine unfortunately u.u.


Well this story isn't mine. I just find it in Quizilla and I deside that it was very good. I like so much the story that I deside tu publish it here in The original story is not from the Naruto world. I just read the story a it came to me. Why not made it like it was Sasuke and Sakura? Because it look very similar with the relationship that they got (well is not the SAME but is similar). u.u

In this story Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto (team 7) are staying in the house of Sasuke cuz I say so. xD But in this story Sakura hate Sasuke cuz he make her suffer when he went away (you all know the story). So he came back and act like nothing happen. They were again a "team". But he noticed something strange in Sakura. So they both "hate" each other and they declared "enemies" themselves. Well thats all, just read please and review (I will appreciate that). Oh by the way all the team is 16 years old (they are really young). Thats all, hope you like it (like me)! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

**I Hate You!**

"Let me go, Sasuke!"

"No!"

"And why not!"

"Because I hate you!"

"That doesn't make any sense, you BAKA!"

"Oh yeah? Well neither does this!" He gripped her shoulders, and pulled her up for intense battle of angry tongues, completely forgetting about Naruto, who was lounging on the couch, watching them with a smirk.

As they were engulfed in their own world, Naruto pulled out a piece of paper, write down a note that say: I go to Ichikaru's Ramen, left it on the coffee table, and quietly left the house.

Fingers in her hair, Sasuke pulled away at last, breath as quick and uneven as hers. "God, what is _wrong_ with us!"

She shook her head, swallowing. "I have no idea, but it's definitely _not_ what enemies are supposed to do..."

He laughed, still out of breath. "Yeah. Definitely not." He swallowed, hard, eyes locked on hers. Within seconds, their lips were reattached, and they dropped to the living room floor, engaging in an act far beyond what would be considered 'mature content'.

-------------------------------------------

A few hours later, they lay on the floor, a tangle of bare arms and legs.  
She sighed. "This is so wrong."

"Gee, you think?"

"We need to stay away from each other."

"Not happening."

"Why not?"

He froze with the realization that he didn't have an answer he was happy with. "Um... well, for one, you're pregnant with _my_ child, and another, you're in _my_ house. So, I'm not about to let you do whatever the hell you want."

She rolled her eyes, and got up, pulling on her skirt and her shirt. "Whatever, I'm taking a shower."

He nodded, staring up at the ceiling in thought.

When he heard the water running through the pipes, he sighed. "God, I'm gonna be a father." He put his hands behind his head. "We are so screwed."

-------------------------------------------

As Sakura rinsed herself off, she thought about Sasuke. _He's not so bad. He may be a cocky son of a bitch, but i guess he's tolerable enough. And i hate to say it, but he is hot... for an asshole. Maybe we do have some weird passion thing going on..._ She shook her head at the thought, and stepped out of the shower. _Passion my ass._

Without wearing anything underneath, she pulled on her big, fluffy robe, and dried her hair, humming softly to herself. She stepped out of the bathroom, and walked down the hall to the room Sasuke said was hers, and sat on the window seat, stretching her legs out in front of her. As she looked outside, she saw a young mother and a little girl, walking hand in hand down the street. She smiled at the sight of the little girl's happy face, and sighed when they walked out of view. She looked down at her belly, and placed her hand over it. "God, I'm going to be a mother," She breathed.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said, hand still over her belly.

Sasuke opened the door, and noticed where her hand was. He shut the door behind him, and pulled up a chair next to the window seat. "Are you okay?"  
She nodded, looking at her lap. After a moment, she shook her head, swallowing back tears.

He watched her for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around her in a hug, pulling her onto his lap. "Shh, it's okay. We'll get through this."

"No. I'm not ready to be a mother!" She said, crying into his t-shirt.

"I'm not ready either, but we'll manage. We can take it one step at a time, and we can even buy those stupid parenting books if you want to."

She sniffed, staring at his chest. "Wow, you're actually being nice to me."

He smiled. "I figured if we're going to be parents, we might as well start acting like grown ups."

She smiled, wiping at her tears. "You're right."

He sniggered. "Wow, you actually admitted I was right."

She smacked his chest. "Shut up."

He laughed. They were quiet for a moment, until Sakura moved, and Sasuke saw a huge amount of her bare leg. "Sakura?"

"What?"

"Are you naked under that robe?"

She blushed, looked over at her exposed leg, and covered it up again. "Yes, and I'd like to get dressed." She made to get up, but Sasuke held onto her. She raised an eyebrow at his dazed expression as he stared into space. "Um... Sasuke, you can let me go now."

He blinked, and looked down at her. "Let's get married."

She nearly choked on air. "_What?_"

* * *

I hope you like it! Please clik the go button and review, pleeeeeeaseeee! (puppy eyes No Jutsu) 

Ohh this is a One Shot so please don't leave any review asking for another chapter! ;)


End file.
